This research is intended to study a cohort of HIV-infected women to: 1) determine the prevalence of, and factors associated with, genital tract disorders; 2) measure the incidence of, and risk factors for, new genital tract infections and cervical atypia; and 3) determine the prevalence of breast disorders and malignancies. Study completed November, 1997.